Lola
by DaniRainbow
Summary: Kimonos manchados, monjes pervertidos y nombres extraños dichos al momento, algo que podría ocurrir con un Naraku MUY femenino. ¿Con deseos de algo sin sentido? ¡Welcome! [¡Esto no es mío! Inuyasha: Genderbender Edition del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Disclaimer: InuYasha y co. No me son mios. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta es solo una cosa rara que me inventé.**

 **Fic participante del foro ¡Siéntate!, en la actividad "¡Esto no es mío! Inuyasha: Genderbender Edition.**

 **Beteado por Pichi LG.**

Antes que nada. Lamento haberme demorado más de un mes, tenía casi todo el fic hecho pero no sabía cómo acabarlo. Debo decir que gracias a alguien llamado Agatha Romaniev me he obsesionado con Naraku y la _crack couple_ que hace con Kagura, gracias a tus historias me dio por escribir esto. Sin más interrupciones, el fic.

* * *

 _Well I'm not dumb but I can't understand_

 _Why she walked like a woman_

 _And talked like a man_

 _Oh my Lola_

 **Lola- The Kinks**

* * *

 **LOLA**

Como un rey (aunque en realidad solo fuera un pobre diablo), se encontraba el gran Naraku en su castillo regodeándose con todos los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon que ya tenía en su poder. Estaba a pocos pasos de destruir a Inuyasha y el grupo de don nadie que le acompañaban, solo tenía que...

Los pensamientos de Naraku fueron desviados en el momento en el que un delicado cuerpo entró en la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres, Kagura? —preguntó el sujeto bastante irritado sin siquiera verla, pero la mujer no dijo ni una palabra. Al no recibir respuesta alguna optó por verla y se sorprendió al notar que estaba sonrojada y bastante incómoda. Al agudizar el olfato percibió un ligero aroma a sangre, levantando una ceja la observó cínicamente… _Así que estaba en su época del mes,_ pensó Naraku, _pero ¿Qué pretende viniendo aquí?_

—¿Acaso te comieron la lengua? Responde… ¿Qué quieres? —Volvió a preguntar, esta vez más irritado.

—Yo... —dijo luciendo bastante inquieta— necesito un nuevo kimono.

—¿Para qué quieres un nuevo kimono? —La observó descaradamente— Ese te sienta muy bien. ¿Desde cuándo te dio por pensar en tener otro?

—No es eso —susurró ella, suspiró y se enderezó mirándolo a los ojos—. Solo que está... manchado —Lo último lo dijo casi siseando. Todo permaneció en silencio por unos segundos pero fue abruptamente roto por la gruesa risa de Naraku. Kagura hizo un amago de irse pero el medio demonio calló y le aseguró que tendría un kimono, ya que guardaba otros en el castillo, sin ninguna razón especial.

La demonio asintió y se giró para salir de allí. Al instante, una risa escabrosa se escuchó, lo que hizo que Kagura saliera completamente ofuscada de allí. Era obvio que había visto _eso_ al momento en el que ella se había volteado. Lo que añadía otro ítem en la lista "Por qué odiar a Naraku".

 _Maldito una y mil veces,_ pensó ella, _si tan solo supiera qué se sentía ser mujer, así fuera solo por un instante..._

Kagura nunca prevendría lo que le venía a continuación a Naraku.

...

—¡Kagura! —grito Naraku esperando que su extensión se presentara frente a él, y así lo hizo en cuestión de segundos. No pudo evitar observarla con una sonrisa sardónica al ver su vestido nuevo. Kanna se encontraba frente a él, tan estoica y sin dar rastro alguno de emoción como desde el primer momento en que la vio. Tan rápido como llegó Kagura, este empezó a darle su nueva misión—. Esto es lo que harás, Kagura… Primero encontrarás a un hombre llamado Kyo y robarás su fragmento, recientemente vi que Kagome entregó un fragmento al monje. También debes... —Kagura lo interrumpió en su "inspirador" discurso.

—Ellos ya me conocen. ¿No crees que ya estarán preparados para atacarme y terminará siendo una misión inútil?

Naraku se dio golpes mentales al reconocer que ella tenía razón. No había pensado en un Plan B, pero si mal no recordaba...

—¿Cuál es el nombre del monje? —preguntó a Kagura.

—Miroku —respondió ella sin mucho interés.

—Así que es el descendiente de ese monje… —señaló hablándose a sí mismo—. Ya veo...

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —preguntó la demonio luciendo más interesada que antes en el plan de su amo.

—Necesito que me traigas ropas atractivas de mujer —Le pidió sin responder a su pregunta—. ¡No seas inútil y apúrate!

—¿Y la otra misión? —preguntó.

—Ya no eres necesaria para ninguna de las dos. Prefiero encargarme yo mismo de eso.

…

Kagura observaba a las mujeres en la aldea cualquiera a la que había ido en la "gran" misión que el idiota que tenía por amo le había dado.

Se sentía completamente indignada al tener una misión tan insignificante. ¿Quién creía que era ella? Observó un rato más hasta que vio un lugar lleno de variados y coloridos vestidos. Para evitar la pereza, se los pondría encima del que ya tenía puesto, solo habría que esperar que pensaba Naraku de ellos.

Por otro lado, en un lugar opuesto a esa aldea, una habitual marioneta de Baraka, disfrazada con la piel de babuino se dedicaba a destrozar el cuerpo de un débil hombre en busca del supuesto fragmento que finalmente encontró entre unos pedazos rasgados de tela que habían sido ropa, y volvía al castillo.

Naraku volvió a la realidad y se encontró con Kagura frente a él. Pero la calculadora mirada de Naraku la ignoró y buscó alrededor de ella la ropa que le había ordenado. Al no verla en ninguna parte decidió discutirle. Sin embargo, vio que estaba llena de ropa extra encima y le entraron ganas de reír, pero se recompuso rápidamente y le ordenó sacárselos. Vio uno a uno caer hasta que se detuvo en una atractiva yukata* rosa pálido con ligeros detalles, no es que fuera afeminado ni nada por el estilo, solo le gustó.

—Me gusta el que aun llevas puesto. Dámelo.

Kagura lo observó tanto impactada como indignada, ese había sido el vestido que más le había gustado, por esa razón se había quitado el habitual y se había dejado puesto ese únicamente, quería quedárselo pero la implacable mirada de Naraku no daba lugar a réplicas. Sin más remedio, Kagura se dispuso a irse a cambiarse por su habitual kimono cuando nuevamente escuchó la ácida voz de su "señor".

—¿Es que acaso eres idiota? Te dije que me lo entregaras. ¡Quítatelo, ya!

Kagura se quedó estática unos instantes. ¿Acaso pensaba que ella...?

—Yo... —dijo pasmada— no tengo nada debajo. Voy a salir y ya...

Naraku la tomó de la muñeca y con una pausada voz le dijo que no iba a irse a ningún lado, que no había nada que no hubiera visto ya.

La demonio se sonrojó de la raíz del cabello hasta el cuello, pero tragándose el orgullo y la vergüenza se despojó de sus ropajes, procuró por todos los medios evitar la mirada de Naraku, pero sentía su inquisidora mirada queriendo traspasarla.

Levantó la mirada y extendió el kimono para que lo recibiera. En el rostro del medio demonio se apreciaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Naraku muy pagado de sí mismo pudo apreciar lo perfecta que era su creación, todo el tiempo que se había tardado en hacerla había valido la pena. Sus curvas eran perfectamente delicadas y voluptuosas sin pasar a lo vulgar.

Sonrió levemente y, sin previo aviso, se despojó de su Montsuki**, quiso estallar en carcajadas al ver la cara de estupefacción de la joven con el traje colgando en sus brazos. Kagura deseó no haberlo visto. Por más bastardo que fuera Naraku tenía cierto atractivo repulsivo, rápidamente dejó esos extraños pensamientos al ver como el aura de su amo cambiaba, una extraña nube de gas púrpura de posó sobre él y, cuando menos lo pensó, su cuerpo ahora era más pequeño y tenía una silueta… ¿femenina?

Tal como sus ojos veían, el "Gran" Naraku ahora era una delicada y pequeña mujer, si no fuera por esos ojos rojizos inyectados de maldad pura juraría que no era él. Cuando la nube finalmente lo dejó, este tomó las ropas que Kagura extendía y rápidamente se vistió. No era porque Kagura quisiera admitirlo, pero lucía bastante… ¿femenino?

—¿Qué tanto miras? —preguntó esa extraña "versión" de Naraku.

Kagura soltó una pequeña risita al oír la usual, profunda y masculina voz de Naraku en ese pequeño cuerpo. La mirada que este le dirigió significaba una cosa: "Ni te atrevas a decirlo".

—Nada. Esto… ya me iba, voy a...

—No te vas —La interrumpió—. Necesito que me arregles.

Kagura quiso reír nuevamente y preguntarle satíricamente por qué se arreglaba tanto pero evitándose problemas decidió callar. Sonrió maquiavélicamente pensando "ya va a ver lo que se siente".

Naraku dio una última mirada a su nueva figura temporal antes de dejar el castillo, su extensión lo había arreglado y estaba perfectamente. Ese fragmento sería suyo de la forma más simple posible, iría en busca del monje, que lo más seguro era que fuera justo como Miyatsu, su abuelo, se distraería con su apariencia femenina y así le quitaría el fragmento, luego vería si lo dejaba vivo o no. Era pan comido.

..

—¡Monje pervertido! —El grito de la muchacha fue escuchado por Naraku, que se encontraba escondido en espera de que el monje estuviera solo. Cuando vio como la joven, que recordaba como Sango, le atinaba una fuerte cachetada a Miroku y salía corriendo de allí, pensó que era su momento de actuar.

—Hola… ¿monje? —Trató de modular su voz para sonar más femenino, lo cual funcionó muy poco haciéndolo sonar extraño. De todas maneras, este se giró inmediatamente, y al verlo(a) su rostro cambió, la(lo) miró de arriba hacia abajo y al ver sus ojos, recordó los ojos de su abuelo y deseó vomitar _. Ese monje pervertido._

—¿Si, hermosa jovencita? —Sonrió coqueteándole.

Deseos asesinos pasaron por la mente de Naraku, pero se abstuvo. _Aún no,_ pensó, _debes pasar desapercibido o se arruinarán todos nuestros planes._

Sonrió tratando de cubrir su mueca de asco, iba a acercase lentamente cuando sintió, aunque no muy cerca, la presencia del hanyo y compañía. Al tener que actuar rápido se aferró al monje y fingió llorar desconsoladamente, su anterior experiencia le ayudaba a saber qué hacer para noquearlo rápido.

Lo que no previó fue que el monje le alejara, le sonriera de una manera que lo hizo sudar frío y acercara sus labios a los de él(ella). Abriendo sus ojos desorbitantemente y usando su verdadera fuerza, Naraku le propinó una cachetada, y antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algo más que gritar, Naraku tomó el bastón de monje y lo blandió cual bate de baseball, golpeándolo en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente.

La presencia del grupo de Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente, acelerando su plan empezó a revisar a diestra y siniestra el cuerpo del monje en busca del fragmento, incluso lo escuchó suspirar entre sueños. _Degenerado,_ pensó.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse de allí sintió un pequeño fragmento. Tremenda sorpresa se llevó al ver que no era más que una baratija… ¡Una ba-ra-ti-ja!

—Oye… —Escuchó la voz del hanyo— ¿Quién eres?

—¡Lola! —gritó/inventó con la desesperación— Lo encontré inconsciente, pero... ¡Adiós! —Y, sin dar tiempo para responder, huyó al bosque hasta lo más lejos que pudo y tomó su apariencia habitual.

Ese día había ocurrido algo…

Naraku había muerto...

O bueno, más bien toda su pobre masculinidad.

 **End**

* * *

* Yukata: Vestimenta típica japonesa hecha de algodón. Es mucho más ligero que el kimono porque no tiene la capa que cubre normalmente a este y porque no es de seda

**Montsuki es el kimono de etiqueta negro decorado con el emblema de la familia, o kamon, es algo tipo ropa Naraku.

* * *

 **Aclaro, mi tema era horror y yo añadí parody, el género tragedy se definía como alguna historia en la que el uno de los principales tenía que morir y quien mejor para morir, que masculinidad Naraku.**

 **Espero que les haya parecido interesante.**

 **DaniRainbow**


End file.
